


I Need You

by Nani230



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, but u will have to wait, maybe some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nani230/pseuds/Nani230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves Gabriel but can't say anything about it.  <br/>Prepare yourself readers, this is going to end in tears.<br/>Reviews are always welcome and treasured :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is the new and improved version of trash so I've changed a few things on the first chapter so if u want to check it out that's cool :)

    Sam knew he was in love with Gabriel, he also knew that nothing would ever happen between them. He was the abomination, Lucifer's vessel, the boy that drank demon blood, oh and of course, started the friggin apocalypse. What would an archangel, albeit a archangel turned trickster, ever want to do with him? But Gabe was helping them, and he didn't want to ruin their chances against the devil by scaring away the only real help they had, Cas could only do so much after all since he was slowly losing his powers. When Gabriel had joined he had said that he wouldn’t take the trick out of trickster so pranks were to be expected even if they hurt more than he cared to admit. He figured Gabriel must know he loves him because according to him that humans “think” very loudly and just choses to ignore it and/or save it up as ammunition against him in the future. If he were a functional human being that grew up with a relatively normal emotionally stable childhood then he probably would have said something but since a main part of his childhood was spent repressing anything and everything that wasn’t “manly” he just decided to stay quiet.

    “Dude, you in there?” Dean's voice snaps him out of his self- loathing “Sorry just thinking” Sam replied hoping Dean doesn’t push it and since Dean grew up with the same emotionally stunted thinking they just both went back to eating their meals and not talking. They had just been pretexting as FBI agents finding out more info on the victims deaths nothing new except the regular mutilations that could really be anything. For now though they were at the local dinner eating (well Dean was eating Sam didn’t have much of an appetite lately) and looking into the lives of the different victims. A sudden whoosh of feathers was the only thing that signaled the arrival of their angels. Cas is sitting next to Dean in the booth and Gabe next to him. This had been proven to be the best layout when Gabe kept changing Dean’s burger into tofu and Dean threatened to shoot him, so to keep the body count as small as possible Sam had suggested this layout which has been slightly more successful not counting the incident is Montana, they vowed to never speak of that again, in keeping everyone (relatively) safe. But the only downside(is it really though?) is now he is pressed against Gabriel in the tiny booths and has to deal with his pranks, which aren't fatal(all the time) but were annoying. “So what are we hunting today Dean-o?” Dean sighs and glares over at Gabe “We don't know yet, there have been 5 maulings but the heart was there, no EMF, no sulfur and no hex bags.” Gabe smiled “Wow you don’t know, that's a new one” Sam knew he should probably defuse the situation before anyone did anything they might regret, but he was just tired. Tired of the fighting, tired of the teasing, tired because Satan had freerange in head every night trying everything to get him to say yes. All he really wants to do is sleep but he can't doesn’t want to say yes to Lucifer and honestly he doesn’t know how much longer he can say no.

    Drifting back to the conversation, he hears Dean saying something about Gabe being a dick and not helping in anyway, shape, or form, so he decides it's time to intervene, “Hey guys let's just get back to the case.” This gets him a glare from Dean and a grateful look from Cas. Gabe sighs “Awwww Sammich you always spoil my fun” Ah yes the nicknames were yet another thing he had to deal with, along with the endless taunting, the pranks of which most of the time, he was the butt of the joke. So in true Winchester fashion he pushed all his feeling in a little box and decided to ignore them forever. “So are you going to help us or not” He demanded purposefully ignoring the nickname because the last time he had spoken up he had ended up with sparkles in his duffel bag for weeks. Gabriel huffs before looking out the window "Yeah sure anything for you knuckleheads, and remind me again why we are looking into this small fry instead of hunting down the horsemen so we can lock my big bro up?” Dean answered “Because featherhead we’re hunters and we help people”. “Well we could help more people be getting rid of Luci don’t you think?” Gabe responded sassily, they have had this argument every time the two brothers did something that didn’t involve the apocalypse and it always ended the same. Either him or Cas would tell them that even though it is “apocalypse now” they still had to help people. That’s just what they did. Sam looked over at Cas tuning out his brother and the archangel and gave him the look that said “you break it up this time” As Cas broke up the argument he thought about how he was tired of having to play peacemaker between those two and he was sure Cas was to, he wished they would just make up and this whole thing would go a lot more smoothly leaving him with less to worry about.

    They got up to head back to the hotel for the night and the angels flew off to the hotel that they had chosen earlier, Cas was in charge of choosing now because Gabriel was just too over the top in choosing lodging for them. The ride there was silent except for the stereo playing some ACDC song. When they finally arrived Sam was about to fall asleep where he stood, not sleeping for 3 days in a row would do that to you, they then proceeded to their room where the angels already were. Gabriel was propped up on Sam’s bed which was closest to the wall with a remote in his hands watching T.V. on the flat screen that was no doubt added by said person because this room was too cheap to actually carry something so pricy. Dean normally pitched a fit when Gabriel added things and tried to make everything luxury, claiming that he shouldn’t use up all of his magic and save it for fighting Lucifer, yet he never seemed to complain about the slightly softer beds, actual hot water and the Tv’s that only played Dr. Sexy. So seeing Gabriel on his bed wasn’t an unusual sight (and the bed always smelled like him when he went to sleep). Sam grabbed his duffel after walking in and quickly ran into the small dingy bathroom closing the door behind him and turned on the water to let it heat up, even with Gabe’s magic assist in giving them more hot water, there is only so much he could do after all. Peeling off his FBI suit he stepped into the scalding water not even caring that it was burning hot. Right about now anything other feeling was better than the crap he was feeling inside. Unfortunately with no time limit to the hot water so that means Dean lets him take showers for as long as he likes, which of course leaves him alone with his thoughts. Most of which were about how Dean no longer trusts him, how Gabriel knowing how he feels about him, ignores him except to pick at him and play pranks, and lastly how every single night Lucifer's trying to get him to say yes by using Dean, Gabriel and even sometimes Cas to try to get to him. Sam finishes washing up heaves a sigh and turns off the water, wraps the towel around his waist and steps out of the shower. He pulls on a pair of fresh underpants and some loose fitting sweatpants and a old comfortable shirt. One of the times Sam had walked into his and Dean's room wearing only a towel, as per usual, Gabriel had responded by flirting non-stop and Lucifer had a ball with that that night.

    When he walks out Gabe is still on his bed, Dean and Cas are sitting across from each other staring intently into each other's eyes. Rolling his eyes Sam walks over to Dean's bed and plops down wishing that Dean would just admit that he loved Cas and sleep with him already so that it would get rid of the unneeded sexual tension. Pulling out his laptop he starts looking for facts about this case that they are working. Gabriel, who it seems is unable to keep quiet for more than 5 minutes at a time “Moose, I’m wounded that you don’t want to sit with me I thought that we had something special here!” Sam rolled his eyes and shot him a mild, what Dean has taking to call a “bitch face” and once again opting not to say anything, knowing that everything said can and will be used against him. “Come on Samsquatch, I’m wounded, say something to me I need to hear your beautiful voice to soothe the aches on my soul, well grace” Sam had to refrain himself from wincing knowing what Lucifer would say about that later“So sorry that you're an ass who likes to steal other people’s beds” All of this was said in an complete monotone while staring at Gabe hoping that he would just leave him alone. “Once again with those harsh words, Sammy I'm beginning to think that you don’t care anymore” Sam sighed and looked back at his computer going back to ignoring him “Fine you leave me with no choice” With a snap of his fingers Gabriel had switched beds and Sam was now sitting on his own bed, which was still warm where Gabriel had been sitting. He moved around trying to prevent from falling off the bed “Thanks” Sam said sarcastically, shooting him an evil glare and going back to research. But that only lasted so long before he passed out. While unknown to him Gabriel walked over, took his laptop out of his hands and placed it on the table next to him. Sending a warning look to Dean never to mention this to anyone he walked back over to the couch and sat down with his arms crossed daring anyone to say anything to him.

~In Sam's Head~

_Lucifer prowled closer to him, “Why Sammy you look absolutely horrible today” Sam backed away slowly “Don’t call me Sammy” He growled knowing there was nothing he could do to stop him. Lucifer’s smile widened and he took a step forward “What’s the matter Sammy, does Dean even call you that anymore or does he still not trust you to even go buy pie?” With each of his words Lucifer walked closer and Sam took steps back until his back hit the wall Sam closed his eyes trying to block everything out. Sam slid down the wall and tried to make himself as small as possible. “Sam, Sam, Sam I'm disappointed really, I thought I told you that I would never lie to you” Lucifer smirked down at Sam before walking to the other side of the room. Sam heard his feet fading but he couldn’t bring himself to sit up, he was exhausted and he didn’t how he could take it any longer. “You know it no wonder Gabriel treats you the way he does, I mean he knows how you feel about him and all he does is make fun of you, Did you actually think that he would want someone as damaged as you? Sam I don’t really understand why you still hold on to hope because he will never feel the same way” Lucifer says “But Sam don’t worry about them because I will always be here for you.”_


	2. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is struggling with his internal demons while simultaneously trying to fight real life ones. Gabriel is struggling from some things from his past. Just assume that everyone is struggling silently and painfully. This could all have been avoided if people just TALKED to each other. But then there would be no story. Anyways, let there be pain....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry that I changed my writing style, but I had originally wrote this one to two years ago so I forgot how I was writing and didn't realize it until I had finished this paragraph sooooo....my b guys....anyways enjoy ^.^ (I might also re-do the first chapter so that the whole story is told from kind of the same perspective and no one gets too confused so be on the lookout for that <3 srry again)

Avoidance

   Sam woke with a start glancing around to make sure that his brother was still asleep before heading to the bathroom to splash water on his face to try to get rid of the bad dream.  Sam stared into the mirror and couldn't barely stand to see the face staring back at him.  He had purple bags under his eyes and tear tracks down his face.  He didn’t understand why Dean didn’t say anything anymore, why Cas didn’t or heck Gabriel even.  If anyone noticed his lack of sleep they didn’t say anything.  Sam didn’t know what would hurt more, if they did notice and didn’t say anything (or care his mind supplied) or they just didn’t notice.  Sam sighed before stripping and climbing into the shower, but not before checking the area first no one wanted a repeat of what happened last time.  By the time he got out Dean was waking up and the angels had yet to return from where they had gone off sometime in the night.  

   “So what is up with you and Gabriel?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows at Sam, “Is there something you want to tell me about?”

   “Dude what are you even talking about?” Sam replied sputtering a little “There’s nothing going on between me and him are you crazy???” Sam quickly went over to his bed and started to search for a book that he knew that he had packed in his bag.

   “Seriously you're trying to tell me that there's absolutely nothing going on between you two?” Dean asked frowning wondering if his brother was lying to him again or if was just that clueless as to the looks that he and Gabriel were always sending each other.

   “Nothing man, even if I did like him I’m sure it wouldn’t go both ways” Sam said quietly trying to hide his face by turning the opposite way. “What business of it is yours anyways Dean, you should be worrying about your own you own love life.” Sam responded turning around to face Deans supptering.

   “What I don’t  have a love life, we’ve been a bit pre-occupied with the apocalypse in case you haven’t noticed.”  Dean said not liking how this conversation had taken a turn on him “Just forget I said anything.” He grumbled trying to avoid actually talking about things he was currently trying to repress.

   “Whatever.” Sam shot back, deciding to try to do so more research so that they wouldn't be taken by surprise if whatever it was decided to attack.

   Just as they finished talking about avoiding, feelings their angels flew in from wherever they were.

   “Missed me guys?” Gabriel said and flopped down on the couch.

   “No asshat we didn't miss you, you actually wanna help us or are you just gonna be a dick?” Dean asked snarking at the Angel.

   “Hello Dean” Cas greeted nodding (at Dean) “We have found what it is you guys are hunting and it is imperative that we leave at once”

   Cas walked forward and grabbed Dean’s arm just as Gabriel did the same to Sam.

   “Dude what the hell??” Dean and Sam exclaimed at the same time, both grabbing on to their Angels to keep from falling over.

   Sam blushed when he realized that he was pressed up against Gabriel trying to get his bearings. They were in a large field in the middle of nowhere.

   “You okay there Sammy boy?” Gabriel asked eyes softening for a moment before going back to have their normal mischievous glint.

   “No yeah I'm fine” Sam said blushing faintly and pushing himself off of Gabriel (and definitely not grabbing his arm afterward to steady himself, that never happened and he will forever deny it happening)

   “So you wanna tell us why we are here?” Dean asked crossing his arms and brushing up against Cas to reassure himself that Cas was still there.

   “Well while you two sleeping beauties were over here having nap time we found out that this is a witch that your hunting, and not just your run of the mill one either.” Gabe said taking a step back from Sam, still not used to human contact after his time all by himself.

   “Great another friggin witch, I hate those things, always with their saliva and bodily fluids.” Dean said making a face “So how do we kill it?”

   “Well since this bitch has been around a while she's gotten a bit streetsmart in her time, the entire place is covered in angel warding so you have to go in and break it” Gabe said not looking happy about it, sending Sam a worried look when he was looking an frowning.

   “Alright where was this place?” Dean asked looking around confused.

   “It's been hidden from human view, anyone who is looking at it from this far away won't be able to see it but once you get within distance you will be able to see it.” Cas said

   “So what will these sigils look like?” Sam asked looking sadly at Gabe when he took a step away from him.

   "They should look like the ones we have encountered in the past.” Gabriel “So go get ‘em” Cas glanced over at him and Gabriel gave a tiny frown that was only visible to him to show that he was a little concerned.  If the brothers ran into trouble here then they wouldn't have their angle there to help them.


End file.
